


A Spark of Hope

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, winged everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Everyone is born with a set of wings. The darker the wing color, the less likely it is that you will ever meet your soulmate.





	A Spark of Hope

          Odin had had terrible chances. His wings were brown in color, and so he hid them, with his magic. Most people assumed that his had fallen off when his partner died. They hadn't, since he had never had one to begin with. It was only when he was surveying the legion of Valkyries that he saw them. A pair of brown wings with whispers of silver. He continued to play under the guise of surveying before pulling her out of the ranks. 

          "What is your name?"

          "Frigga."

          Odin says the name quietly under his breath before ultimately deciding what to do. He lets the magic hiding his wings dissipate and she puts a hand over her mouth. There is clapping, but it is stunted by shock.

          "But, my king, I am a Valkyrie!"

          "Not many know, but there are ceremonies for such a thing." Odin says.

          And so they got to know each other a little before marrying. Little did he know that Frigga had known all along, having undone his spell just enough to see his coloration on more than one occasion. They then had Thor, whose wings were white, golden rivulets lining the bones. As he grew up, it was not hard to see why he and Sif were destined for each other, no matter how much she claimed that Thor was a pig-headed fool. 

          Then there was Loki. Loki did not try to hide his wings, but no one had to wonder about his chances. His wings were black as midnight, seeming to suck the very light out of the room, save for the ice blue specks that peppered them. Frigga was nearly surprised by Loki's lack of caring how dark they were, but she was proud that he didn't try to hide. There was nothing he could do to change it, and so he didn't try. No dye would ever be able to permeate that brand of black anyway. 

          Loki knew he was pretty much alone, though the fact that there was a matching pair of wings out there did give him a little comfort. He had kept an eye out, even knowing that he would probably never find them. 

          Little did he know that there was a mortal, a Midgardian who carried his dark curse. 

          You had known for years that you'd probably never find your partner in life. You saw others with dark wings, but none so black as yours. Every time someone mentioned them, their glances turned sympathetic. You didn't want sympathy. You were actually pretty happy with being alone, since you had no one to push you around. 

          Then one day you had woken up in bed screaming. The other tenants of your apartment had thought you were dying, you were screaming so loud. Your wings were being ripped up, feathers falling out and blood everywhere.

          Meanwhile, Loki was in the clutches of Thanos. 

          You stayed in bed for days, your friends coming to try to comfort you when the pain returned. Your wings were a bloody wreck, barely enough feathers to even fly. When you were alone, you would sob into your pillows. You hated yourself for thinking it, but your were glad. You at least knew he was out there. When you went back to work, rumors started to fly and they expected your wings to fall off soon. You wanted to prove them wrong so badly, but you had no say.

          It was only during the Battle of New York that things would change.  

          Thor and Loki stand on the landing pad of Stark Tower. "Brother, look around you! This is madness!"

          Loki's smile hurts to look at. "Perhaps it is, Thor."

          Loki stands stock still when Thor grips his shoulder. "What happened to you? Where are your wings?"

          Loki can't stop his invasion, but he can show Thor his wings. He has no choice, and yet he still can't warn him. He does the only thing he can do. Loki shows them to him. 

          They are tattered, burnt and cut up. Feather fall to the ground at his feet and Thor makes a pained noise. "Brother, who did this to you?"

          Loki breaks for a few seconds, pain crawling over his face before Thanos forces him to reign in his expression.

          "You did." Loki hisses, Thanos making him choke on what he truly wanted to say. "When you tossed me away." His hand is shoving the small blade between Thor's ribs before he can even attempt to fight his own hand. "Sentiment."

          Thor's irritation with being stabbed (for about the billionth time) is evident and Loki cringes as Thor picks him up, slamming him to the ground. 

          "You see, brother?" Loki hisses, clawing and biting on the inside to try to speak his own words. "All you've ever done is hurt me." he rolls off the building, holding back a scream as he glides on his wings. He doesn't want this.

          There was footage of their encounter on the TV, and you had seen the whole thing. You had been astonished by the state of his wings, but then remembered that your own looked just the same. The blue speckling was hardly recognizable, but somehow you knew that it was there. You flew from your apartment, not caring about the twinges of pain with every movement. The battle was over, and so you searched for the Avengers, wiping tears from your eyes. It took you hours, but they were standing on a bridge. You landed a short distance away, knowing that if anyone saw you, you wouldn't get your chance. You could see them putting a cube in a glass case and closing it, and then you saw him. He was chained, muzzled, but you didn't care. You didn't even care that he'd tried to take over the world in the moment. Just as Thor was passing him the other end, you called out. 

          "Loki!"

          His head whipped in your direction, Thor pausing in confusion. You curl your wings in, not wanting him to see until you were close. The Avengers let you approach, confused, but willing to let you up close since you had surprised them all. 

          "Do you know my brother?" Thor asks, still very confused. 

          You stand three feet from him, looking up at his face which is gazing down at you with curiosity. You stare up at him before speaking slowly. 

          "I know better than anyone." you say softly, unfurling your wings for them to see. 

          Loki stares, reaching out a hand before he realizes what he's doing. He touches your wing and you wince, but you don't pull away. 

          " _By the Norns._ " Thor mutters, watching you carefully.

          A heavy, startled breath leaves Loki and his legs give out from underneath him. Thor reaches out to catch him, slowly lowering him to the ground. He gently unclips the muzzle and Loki pants, still staring up at you. 

          "Are you real?" Loki whispers. 

          Thor's eyes narrow at the comment, and you crouch down in front of Loki.

          You offer him your hands and he stares down at them before cautiously reaching out. "I am very real."

          Thor doesn't seem to know what to do, but he decides to say something. "Would you like to come see Asgard?"

          Loki looks at Thor, surprised, but he doesn't say a word. You smile, nodding fiercely. "Yeah, I'd love to."

          "Um, are we just going to ignore the fact that he just tried to take over the world?" 

          You turn to locate the voice, glaring hard at Tony Stark. "Look, wonderboy, you had your woman three feet away from you the entire time and didn't even know because she purposely dyed her wings when she saw it was you. It was only once you grew a real brain that she had the courage to tell you that her wings were tan too. I, on the other hand, have been waiting for this for my entire life, so excuse me if I don't care what you think at the moment."

          He blinks a couple of times before looking at Loki. "I like her, Reindeer Games. Keep her."

          Loki's brow furrows. "If I'm not imprisoned, I shall certainly try."

          Thor cuffs his head and Loki glowers half-heartedly at him. Thor whispers in Loki's ear. "I will ensure you are not, because I know the truth, brother."

          You offer Loki your hands again and help him up off the ground. "Are we going, or what?"

          Thor smiles as Loki makes space for you to grab the other side of the glass case with him. "Yes, we are."

          The rest of the team stands there staring once you're gone until Tony speaks again. "What just happened?"


End file.
